


Code : I Love You

by Yakitorii



Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, Chinese Telegraph Code, Day Day Up, International Morse Code, M/M, Morse Code, bjyx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: The first time Wang Yibo sets his eyes on Xiao Zhan, it’s during a cold morning in a field of canola flowers. It isn’t his height that makes him pay attention. It’s more the way he would  fold on himself so he can look everyone in the eyes when they’re talking to him. This simple act of respect does many things to Yibo.And from then on Xiao Zhan has his attention. No matter what the singer does, Yibo is there to witness.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	Code : I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kriomika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriomika/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Liya !!!!

The first time Wang Yibo sets his eyes on Xiao Zhan, it’s during a cold morning in a field of canola flowers. It isn’t his height that makes him pay attention. It’s more the way he would fold on himself so he can look everyone in the eyes when they’re talking to him. This simple act of respect does many things to Yibo.

And from then on Xiao Zhan has his attention. No matter what the singer does, Yibo is there to witness.

Yibo sees the way he acts with his bandmates, he watches how the singer gets quiet when he’s alone but gets rowdy with the other boys. He stares at the taller boy as he wanders around in the canola flower field sporting a mesmerizing smile of the same intensity as the sun. The older boy is the prettiest and most handsome man he has ever seen until now that has the warmest heart. Yibo has been in the entertainment industry for a long time and it’s difficult to find someone as beautiful inside and outside as Xiao Zhan so he wants to keep him in his sight. Keep him in his life.

He wants to go up to him and introduce himself.

Wang Yibo is so focused on this bewitching sight and so taken with Xiao Zhan enjoying himself, he only remembers he’s working when Da Zhang Wei shakes him. It would seem the man has been calling his name several times trying to get his attention.

Sheepishly, the dancer turns towards one of his mentors and apologizes for his moment of inattention before following him in order to record their sequences together.

Right.

Work first, leisure later.

With a last wistful glance towards this bright ray of light, Yibo focuses all his attention back to work. He’s a professional, he’ll give his all as he does everything. And he really likes his mentors, he wants to do his best for them.

He just hopes he gets the time to talk to Xiao Zhan before they separate to continue on with their respective lives.

As he hears the singer laugh out loud and with so much joy, Wang Yibo’s fingers unconsciously rhythmically tap against his thighs.

**. . - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . - -**

**. - - - - - - - - . . . . . - - - . . .**

**\- - - - - . - - - - . . . - - . . - - -**

Wang Yibo meets once again that sunny singer on the set of Tian Tian Xiang Shang. Last time, the dancer had to go before anyone else because of his full schedule. This time, he’ll try to get his WeChat even if he has to be late at his next appointment. He has a second opportunity to talk to Xiao Zhan, he won’t waste it.

Throughout the whole evening of recording, Yibo can’t help himself but wants to stare at Xiao Zhan. His body unconsciously turns itself towards the older man each time he isn’t solicited by his fellow hosts. He feels like if he doesn’t check that Xiao Zhan is still here then he would lose him.

Just like that time in the canola flower field, Yibo feels his heart and his mind being captivated by the singer. The way he gets bashful by his own introduction but still goes on makes Yibo want to take him into his arms and hug him tight.

The dancer wants to press soft butterfly kisses all over this cute face. He wants to memorize Xiao Zhan’s smile with his own lips.

Wang Yibo knows that if he ever gets the chance to make the singer one permanent fixture in his life then he will do everything in his power to never put him off.

But right now, every time Yibo sees Xiao Zhan, he wants to bask in his presence and makes him look at him. Just looking at the singer isn’t enough anymore. The dancer wants the other man to acknowledge him, yet he isn’t sure how to do that.

He knows what he feels is genuine. He knows it isn’t a crush at all. He knows this love he feels for Xiao Zhan is one of a kind and he also knows that he would never find another love like that.

He doesn’t really want to scare him away by being too forward but he doesn’t want either to cut all contact between them both.

This leaves him contemplative on how to proceed.

This is how his mentors find him in his dressing room. Once again, he missed the opportunity to get Xiao Zhan’s WeChat before the other was whisked away to the next appointment for promoting the new band. Yibo doesn’t know how to make it so they can meet again and he despairs at the thought of never crossing paths again with the singer.

His fellow hosts who he is quickly coming to see as brother figures and even father figures - not that he wishes to replace his father - are always looking after him. That’s why when they ask him what has him so down, he only hesitates the smallest moment before he tells them with many pauses about his situation.

Stumbling over his words in his rush to describe his feelings and the beauty that is Xiao Zhan, Yibo doesn’t notice the knowing glances Wang Han exchanges with Gao Tian He, Qian Feng and Da Zhang Wei. Their little brother is growing up so fast. Not so long ago, he has been only interested in legos, racing bikes, skateboards and dancing but here he is now, talking enthusiastically about another boy. A boy that doesn’t have anything in common with him.

The four older men are enchanted to see the youngest of their group passionate about a person. And from what they have been able to see this day, Xiao Zhan is the best they could have asked for Yibo; he will treat him right. Their younger brother truly has good tastes, they don’t need to worry about him on this façade. What they actually aren’t certain about is whether Yibo’s feelings are reciprocated. It’s great that the latter experiences his first puppy love but does Xiao Zhan - the recipient of those extremely coveted feelings - share them ?

Thinking about this, the men don’t want to rain on Yibo’s parade yet they don’t want him to get ahead of himself, putting him in the way of heartbreak. However, he’s still young and it’s only by living this that he can learn. Torn between their duties as brother figures encouraging Yibo to reach for what he dreams but also to prepare him for the hard way of life and their protectiveness as older brothers sheltering him from any hurt that they can, they remain quiet.

Wang Han is the one who decides to ask what Yibo plans to do regarding his feelings. Does he want to pursue the singer ? Does he prefer to wait for another occasion to meet him again and let fate decide ? But Yibo hasn’t planned on anything. He still doesn’t know what to do as this is the first time he has felt like this.

Hearing his indecisiveness while witnessing him behave as the young man of his age for once, his brothers feel their heart melt. Their adorable and hardworking little brother is discovering the vastness of love. For, from what they hear from his gushing about Xiao Zhan, it is clear that Yibo has entirely bypassed the crush step and has immediately gone to falling in love with him. It is adorable. And nerve wracking.

For the first time, Yibo is asking them for advice concerning relationships that have nothing to do with work. They don’t wish to mislead him or dash his hopes. Thereby, Da Zhang Wei sweats through his foundation looking for the best words to offer Yibo that can be encouraging, consoling, and supporting at the same time. They all have past experiences to pull on and offer advice but this is Yibo. Their Yibo who is so young yet is so mature, their Yibo who has been in the industry since his teenage years and who is determined to do his best in everything. Their Yibo who most likely suffer in silence so that he doesn’t inconvenience anybody. They want the best for him and scaring him away from Xiao Zhan isn’t what they seek to do. If Yibo has found happiness then they will support him and try their best to help him.

After a few minutes of looks being exchanged in silence between the hosts in Yibo’s dressing room, Wang Han asks him a question with a pensive look on his face.

“Did you succeed in asking for his WeChat so that you two can stay in contact ? I remember seeing you with your phone out last time in the flower field. You had it out today too when you were walking back and forth in circles around him.”

With reddened ears, Yibo dodges their inquisitive glances as he fiddles with his phone.

“I hadn’t had the time. He left before I could ask.”

Qian Feng sees the way Yibo is embarrassed and swallows down his first reaction to exclaim in incredulity about how before the band left, Yibo had ample time to stride up to them and strike a conversation. The younger man is already self-conscious enough about the way he managed his second encounter with Xiao Zhan. No need to rub salt in the wound.

“What do you want to do now ?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Yibo offers them a contrite smile as he shrugs his shoulders.

“I don’t really know. I want to keep contact with him but I don’t know what I would even say if I can get it. But now that he has left and I couldn’t get his contact infos, that answers that then. I suppose I’ll just have to try and organize a coincidental meeting by synchronizing my schedule with his. This way I can see him again.”

Gao Tian He gapes at the young adult. That doesn’t seem like a great idea. It’s borderline stalkerish behaviour and he doubts the other man will feel comfortable coincidentally meeting Yibo so many times.

Meanwhile, Wang Han sweat drops at Yibo’s suggestion. He admires the way the younger man is so determined to meet again with the recipient of his feelings, going so far as to go out of his way. Yet, Wang Han can’t condone this behaviour. It can lead to many problems.

“You can always ask one of the production team for his WeChat info, little brother.”

Yibo perks up at this. He thought he would have to employ diverse stratagems and bend backwards before he can obtain what he wants but now, it’s offered to him on a silver platter. In this case, Yibo won’t hold back.

“Xiao Zhan left a way to contact him ? Someone has his WeChat ?!”

Stifling a laugh, Da Zhang Wei smiles at Yibo as the senior host put his hands in his pockets in a mischievous way.

“Well~ We needed a way to invite him on the show, right ? It’s only normal that one of us has his WeChat. He needed to confirm his presence, after all.”

The young dancer looks at his co-hosts with eyes full of stars and a big smile splits his face. This surprises his fellow hosts. This is the first time they see this smile. Of course, the younger man smiles with them, he even laughs ! Qian Feng is really proud of his success coaxing smiles and laughters from the younger man. But this smile is different from the smile he sent their way.

Ah~ Love is really strong.

All through their conversation, Yibo’s fingers have been continuously tapping on his locked phone in a familiar pattern.

**. . - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . - -**

**. - - - - - - - - . . . . . - - - . . .**

**\- - - - - . - - - - . . . - - . . - - -**

Xiao Zhan has noticed the way Yibo always drummed his fingers on nearby surfaces when he is with him. At first, the singer thought the dancer was impatient to finish whatever is demanding his attention. Then, Xiao Zhan reckoned it was a way for Yibo to discreetly fidget and spend his energy.

He had noticed it for the first time back on the set of Tian Tian Xiang Shang when they didn't know each other yet.

The younger man was constantly tapping his fingertips either against his thighs or his mic when they were hosting the X-Nine band. Yibo would do his part then immediately he would tap tap tap.

Xiao Zhan managed to detect a pattern to his tapping. He was convinced the man was conveying something in Morse Code but when the singer tried to decode the meaning, he was left perplexed.

Back in his university years, Xiao Zhan learnt Morse Code. It had always fascinated him the way people could converse via sounds and little else. He had learnt the International Morse Code and he had even participated in challenges his fellow code enthusiast organized.

But he hadn’t practiced for a long time and he is rusty now. That’s why though the recording of the episode for his band had been long, Xiao Zhan didn’t succeed in decrypting Yibo’s message. If he really was using Morse Code.

However, now that both of them work together, he has all the time in the world to brush up his skills. He will get to the bottom of it.

This is how Xiao Zhan finds himself spending his time on his phone between scenes as well as when he’s on the road to his other recording sets. Instead of scrolling and browsing Weibo, Xiao Zhan is back on the pictures of the International Morse Code. This brings him back to previous years where it has been easier for him to remember the different codes. Nowadays, he needs to practice again and again before the code for one letter stays in his brain.

Piqued by curiosity, Xiao Zhan has asked their fellow actors and actresses about Yibo’s tapping.

Yet any and all of them have been unable to tell him what it was. They told him Yibo rarely did it when with them. The only times they had seen it, each time Yibo was with Xiao Zhan.

Once he heard from his fellow actors that Yibo only taps his fingers in his presence, Xiao Zhan pays more attention to the younger man. And indeed, the dancer tends to deliver the same pattern when Xiao Zhan is near him.

Oh.

It’s after this that Xiao Zhan realizes Yibo has been telling him something since the first time they have met. What could it be that the younger man couldn’t just tell him ? What message is he still trying to convey ?

Xiao Zhan is even more determined to unravel this mystery. He is merely sorry he hasn’t tried harder before, making Yibo wait for him for such a long time.

Invigorated by that thought, the singer dives back into his studies at the same time as he learns and memorizes his lines. It takes a great chunk of his time and of his energy but Xiao Zhan feels it worthy of his cognitive resources.

When he’s certain he has memorized the Morse Code, Xiao Zhan tries to decipher Yibo’s tapping. Expecting to make quick work about it and to answer the rapper, Xiao Zhan is greatly surprised to see he doesn’t understand at all what Yibo is saying.

Maybe he got it all wrong ?

Xiao Zhan makes several different attempts and even goes back to refer to his note on Morse Code when Yibo is tapping his message but nothing to do. He still can’t crack the code.

Perhaps Yibo isn’t using Morse Code at all ?

What even does it mean ? It can’t really be Morse….

**. . - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . - -**

**. - - - - - - - - . . . . . - - - . . .**

**\- - - - - . - - - - . . . - - . . - - -**

**2 0 5 3**

**1 9 4 7**

**0 1 3 2**

What are those numbers ? Why would Yibo tap this ?

Disappointed to see that he failed, Xiao Zhan decides to keep silent. It’s better that Yibo doesn’t know anything about his attempts than him being aware that Xiao Zhan failed to get his message. He had already made him wait for so long. How can Xiao Zhan confess his ignorance concerning its meaning ?

Biting his lip, the singer stresses over the sounds of fingers tapping in a pattern that has become a signature to Yibo. He’s tempted to directly ask the dancer. Just as he decides to brave the younger man’s disappointment, Xiao Zhan sees the said man already looking back at him. Yibo’s carefully studying him.

Bashful, Xiao Zhan lowers his gaze and Yibo’s fingers catch his attention. They didn’t stop their movements even though the dancer is focusing on him.

Perhaps…. It’s alright to ask ?

Licking his suddenly dry lips, swallowing the lump stuck in his throat, Xiao Zhan hesitantly begins.

“Do… you know ...uhm… any Morse Code ?”

With his eyes fixated on Yibo’s fingers, Xiao Zhan can point out the moment they stopped their tapping before beginning again. They didn’t even stumble on the sequence of the pattern. Xiao Zhan is impressed by Yibo’s dexterous fingers and his ability to keep track of what he is doing.

2-0-5-3---1-9-4-7---0-1-3-2

2-0-5-3---1-9-4-7---0-1-3-2

2-0-5-3---1-

When Yibo hears Xiao Zhan’s question, he’s pleasantly surprised. He was wondering when the older man would ask him about it. He had watched him struggle the entire time they had been together. It has satisfied a big part of him where he has still been a little hesitant about Xiao Zhan’s interest in him.

Now, he smirks at the way the taller man is obsessed with the message at his fingertips. He decides to tease him a little before helping him decipher it.

9-4-7---0-1-3-2

2-0-5-3---1-9-4-7---0-1-3-2

2-0-5-3---1-9-4-7---0-1-3-2

“Yes.”

“Huh ?” Xiao Zhan has been so focused on Yibo’s fingers he has forgotten his own question for the younger man. “What ?”

Exhaling a little breath in fondness, Yibo repeats himself as his smirk softens.

“Yes, I know Morse Code. I was answering your question. Is Zhan-ge so distracted he doesn’t really want to talk to me ? Oh, poor me ! I try to have a discussion with my co-star but here he goes daydreaming about other things. If I’m boring you, Zhan-ge, you should tell me ! I knew I wouldn’t be interesting to such a handsome and ethereal man like Zhan-ge !”

Flushing in embarrassment, Xiao Zhan lifts his hands and balls them into fists. He then lightly strikes Yibo on the chest while scolding him.

“Are you even human, Wang Yibo ?! Don’t say things like that, you brat ! What boring me ? What not interesting ? What handsome and ethereal ?!”

In the last part, Xiao Zhan’s voice raises in pitch as he gets further flustered by Yibo’s compliments. The dancer is, all the time, finding new ways to fluster him by complimenting him. Xiao Zhan feels pleased at the attention but is also heated by the exaggeration. He can’t be all the things Yibo is saying. It’s not possible. Xiao Zhan is self-aware enough that he knows he isn’t anything special.

Laughing at the older man, Yibo takes his wrists in his hands and soothes him down.

“Okay, okay. Calm down. What did you want to know ? Suddenly asking something like that.”

The rapper doesn’t let go of Xiao Zhan’s wrists, he even tugs them closer to his chest so that the older man can’t escape from the conversation.

The light blush on Xiao Zhan’s face darkens. He wants to hide behind his hands but they are taken captive and Yibo doesn’t give him any leeway. He can only show his blushing face to the dancer but he ducks his head to at least avoid any visual contact with him.

Yibo feels a surge of fondness for the taller man at this display of bashfulness. He wants to caress the other’s red face. He craves to feel the heat emanating from his cheeks with his own lips. He longs to feel Xiao Zhan’s arms around his neck while his own arms encircle his tiny waist.

“The pattern your fingers are constantly following when they drum, it resembles Morse Code. But I studied Morse Code and I didn’t find out what it means. All I get is a stream of numbers. So I was wondering if… If what you were doing with your fingers really was Morse Code. That’s why I asked you this.”

Yibo watches as the singer lifts back up his head and offers him a shy little smile. He really wants to bully him a little. His Zhan-ge is too cute for his own good.

“Ah. But Zhan-ge, why did the first thing you thought about was Morse Code ? After all, I could have been repeating a few bars from a song I heard. My fingers could have been drumming the rhythm to one of my dance routines. Tell me, Zhan-ge, why did Morse Code come to you first ? Hm.”

Xiao Zhan flinches before this barrage of questions. It’s true that Morse Code isn’t the first thing people think of when they see fingers drumming on surfaces.

“Also. You sure have spent a lot of time observing my fingers. Do you like them ? I know how to use them.”

Yibo leers at Xiao Zhan’s blushing face and lets go of a wrist to wiggle his long fingers in his face. As Xiao Zhan hasn’t moved down his hand, Yibo manacles once more his wrist with one big hand. He takes advantage of the fact he has access to Xiao Zhan’s skin to tap the pattern on it.

The latter gets distracted by it from what he wanted to say to Yibo about his lewd allusions.

“If it was about a song for your dance routines, you would be nodding your head to the rhythm or not moving at all. If it was a song that you liked, you would be singing it instead of tapping the melody. I know you, Yibo ! You don’t need the rhythm of the songs that’s why it can’t be this. The only way to explain it is Morse Code !”

“Alright, BaoBao. You win. I do know Morse Code and it is Morse Code.”

“BaoBao ?” Xiao Zhan looks at Yibo with wide eyes, startled by the use of a term of endearment.

Yibo stares back at him while licking his lips and teasingly smiles at him as he ignores his question.

“What did you get from Morse Code then ?”

Letting himself be distracted by Yibo as Xiao Zhan doesn’t want to acknowledge it for the moment, the singer glares at him. For Yibo, though, his glare looks more like a pout. An adorable little pout.

“2-0-5-3, 1-9-4-7, 0-1-3-2. You always tap those sequences of numbers. In the same order. And you always mark a pause between each group of four numbers.”

Chuckling in amazement, Yibo leans towards Xiao Zhan and widens his smirk.

“And you don’t know what it means.”

Xiao Zhan pouts but doesn’t answer. There is no need, for Yibo takes his reluctance to answer as his agreement.

“Tell me, dear Zhan-ge. Which type of Morse Code did you study ?”

“What ?” Xiao Zhan breathes in bewilderment. “What do you mean by which type ? There is only the International Morse Code. There is none other…. Right ?”

Yibo hums in contemplation. His fingers finish the last sequence of the code before taking the opportunity to caress the back of Xiao Zhan’s hands.

Throwing caution to the wind, Yibo slides one hand down to wrap an arm around the older man’s waist as he takes a step closer surprising Xiao Zhan who tenses in his arms.

“Do you know the Chinese Commercial Code ?”

Yibo whispers to him like he is sharing a secret with Xiao Zhan. However what the other doesn’t know is that Yibo just wants to make him lean further in his hold.

“No, what’s that ? I only studied arts in university so commerce isn’t really my field of expertise, Yibo. You know that. I already told you, did you forget ?”

Laughing under his breath, Yibo nods his head as his puffs of breath make Xiao Zhan’s bangs flutter.

“Yes, I know. I remember. Don’t worry, Ethereal Being. Whatever you tell me, I memorize.”

Xiao Zhan ducks his head under Yibo’s chin to escape from the younger man’s flirting. He doesn’t understand why suddenly Yibo has gotten so bold. He has never been so forward before. It’s like he has finally reached the endgame and is giving his all. The attention makes butterflies flutter in his stomach but Xiao Zhan admits to himself that he likes the way Yibo focuses on him.

“You need to know the commercial code in order to crack this one. It is another way for chinese people to communicate via Morse Code. Are you up to the challenge, BaoBao ?”

Ignoring the nickname, Xiao Zhan glares competitively back at Yibo. Of course he’ll win this challenge.

Yibo smiles in satisfaction and with one last squeeze, frees Xiao Zhan from his hold. They need to get back to work anyway. He knows the singer will find out pretty soon what he has been trying to convey for the last year when they see each other.

 **. . - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . - -** **2-0-5-3**

 **. - - - - - - - - . . . . . - - - . . .** **1-9-4-7**

 **\- - - - - . - - - - . . . - - . . - - -** **0-1-3-2**

Xiao Zhan wanted to settle this once and for all but he didn’t have the time to look up this so-called commercial code until this day. His days are filled with more work than he anticipated making it difficult for him to wind down before having to go on the other sets. At least, the same could be said for Wang Yibo so they haven’t really touched on this subject again.

Xiao Zhan finally has a free afternoon because of a technical incident where cameramen need to check their material. His fellow actors and actresses take advantage of this occasion to go out and drink but Xiao Zhan doesn’t wish to do it. Moreover, this night, they’ll all meet up with the directors to eat the restaurant and drink so it’s not like he’ll miss anything.

The singer reads up on the commercial code on Baike and surprisingly enough, it’s not that difficult to find information. Officially, it’s called the Chinese Telegraph Code but it’s mostly used by tradespeople and coders. It’s a four-digit decimal code for electronic use created in regard to applying Morse Code to chinese characters. It was first elaborated by the french Septime Auguste Viguier in Shanghai then improved by Zheng Guan Ying as it wasn’t efficient and too disorderly to use. Those four digits go from 0000 to 9999 which indicate the page, row and column to which the character corresponds.

Like that, Xiao Zhan gets sucked in by the information on this codebook he hasn’t known existed and he spends his afternoon reading up on the commercial code.

He would have continued to absorb the facts and history about programmers inputting it into computers but the person answering the Baike had forwarded a link to a site generating the numbers from the characters inputted and another link redirecting to a site which generates the character associated to the four-digit code.

Xiao Zhan is tempted to download the codebook itself because he itches to know more about the telegraph code but his curiosity on Yibo’s message is stronger than his want to learn.

Xiao Zhan visits the page and enters the sequence that Yibo taps out.

It’s not 2-0-5-3, 1-9-4-7, and 0-1-3-2 but it’s 2053 1947 0132 without hyphens or spaces between.

The results he gets startles him into dropping his phone on the bed. Xiao Zhan can feel his face flushes red from Yibo’s boldness. He can’t resist the need to hide behind his hands from the surprise.

Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath to calm himself and peeks between his fingers down at his innocent mobile. The screen is still switched on and the characters are still proudly displayed on the screen.

Biting his lip, Xiao Zhan cautiously takes his phone back so that he can glance at the content on his screen again. He needs to check that he didn’t let his brain play games with him.

The characters remain unchanged.

Xiao Zhan feels his flushed cheeks gather even more heat. His heart is beating faster and faster. He is feeling a little faint from the headrush.

Xiao Zhan is flattered and pleased. A smile lights up his face.

That’s how Yibo finds him when he enters Xiao Zhan’s room without knocking. From a simple glance, he knows the taller man has deciphered his message. Yibo crosses the room until he faces Xiao Zhan then he leans back on his heels and waits for the other man to react.

Xiao Zhan sees him from the corner of his eye and involuntarily lets out a little giggle. The sound is high pitched, giddy and cut short when the singer realizes he didn’t suppress it in time. He slaps his hands over his mouth and turns his wide eyes up to Yibo while sporting a dark blush.

Yibo’s smirk widens even more when he witnesses this.

“Do you understand now ?”

Tears pearl Xiao Zhan’s lashes as his giggles escape from under his hands once again.

“Yes. I understand now, Yibo. I’m sorry I made you wait and am only now responding to you.”

Sighing in relief, Yibo reaches out to Xiao Zhan and cradles the back of his head with one big palm.

“It doesn’t matter. Now, you know what I wanted to tell you since the first time we met.”

Melting against the other’s touch, Xiao Zhan slides his arms around Yibo’s neck and leans his forehead against his jaw.

“Even when we were in the canola flowers field ?”

One big hand cups Xiao Zhan’s face while the thumb of said hand caresses his lips.

“It all began on the field. When I told you I wanted to tell you that since the first time we met, I meant it. Since the first time. It has always been love at first sight for me. You’re the only one that can make me feel those things.”

Nipping on the thumb, Xiao Zhan offers a happy smile to Yibo.

The dancer is glad he can finally taste this beautiful smile. He has been longing for it for such a long time.

Yibo covers Xiao Zhan’s lips with his own. He can feel the way the other man’s lips tilt into an unrestrained smile making it difficult to lock lips. Yibo kisses the corner of his mouth and bite on the plump lower lip before leaning back.

Xiao Zhan laughs again in happiness. He can’t control himself. His joy can’t be tamed. He puts his forehead against Yibo’s and deliberately, Xiao Zhan lifts his hand to press his fingertips to Yibo’s cheeks. Slowly, Xiao Zhan taps a sequence of taps making Yibo laugh.

**. . - - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . - -**

**. - - - - - - - - . . . . . - - - . . .**

**\- - - - - . - - - - . . . - - . . - - -**

**2053 1947 0132**

**Wǒ ài nǐ**

**我 爱 你**


End file.
